SOM Plotting
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: So, I was plotting for SOM and my notes are pretty funny. I just thought that you guys would enjoy knowing how these chapters come to be. Starts at CH 22 and jumps to CH 24. Sorry. Rated T for my language.
1. Plot 22

**PLOT CHAPTER 22:**

**Psycho**

**(Didn't actually get named psycho)**

**So… plotting, that sick quote from the Walking Dead: Something about how Rick had to be a father to Carl in the world he was growing up in… I'll have to look that up. **

**So, Alex, he's getting Albert into a lot of trouble with the BSAA and has just threatened with the T virus! Oh fucking no. So, what I want is for it to spread. **

**Bad. **

**And once spread, things go to hell. Starts at BSAA HQ and gets run down. An entire sector of NY is shut down because of this biohazard. Guards get eaten, people are dying and Wesker gets out because locking mechanisms on doors go off because power goes off (some how)**

**Now, to the hospital: Claire is forced to leave because there are ZOMBIES! She's pushed out of the hospital by a crowd of frightened people and tries to get back inside to save Kaya. Patrick… what's he doing…? Oh ok, he's with Claire. That should work. **

**I want the story to be split up into several parts and or perspectives. Alex… maybe. For sure Claire, Wesker, Patrick, and Kaya. In this chapter (or maybe next coming) Kaya awakens from comma only to find that the hospital has been overrun by the dead. Yes, let's rip that scene from the Walking Dead shall we? Escapes from the hospital but barely and at this point, snow is beginning to befall NY and it is as cold as a mother fucker out there. **

**Really want her to encounter a Walker or end up at that door that says "don't open dead inside." Really great scene in WD. I seriously spend more time on this than real school. And I always say: Because I like doing this much more. School is fucking boring as all hell. **

**Point taken. **

**Anyways, so perspective changes from Kaya to Wesker. Wesker gets caught up with Alex and Alex takes him away. Next chapter, all Wesker and Alex, conflict, things go down, maybe a brotherly brawl and Alex escapes but narrowly, because, although older and not as powerful, Wesker manages to beat him down but **_**not **_**out. Yet, Wesker escapes without going unpunished and suffers from severe wounds. AND, this also ties in with his sickness from depravity of T and that will also take a toll on his health and how he gets back. So, even though Alex takes him away, he doesn't take him far and Wesker is still in the vicinity of the quarantined NY sector that they have named "Ground Zero" Ironic? I think so. **

**MORE! I want this chapter to be very long to make up for how short the last two were AND I want to bring back some people.**

**PM Time. **

**Anyways, Wesker gets out and it is freezing outside. Stripped of his shirt because Alex tore it off, (perv) monster tore it off I don't know, all's I know is that somehow, Wesker losses his shirt. (And for us ladies, Wesker, please remain shirtless.)**

**So he's freezing, almost freezes to death and maybe, that's where I'll end it. Wesker is freezing his nuts off so he collapses from exhaustion as well as the cold, and slowly drifts away from sanity itself as he hopes that Alex doesn't find him lying there for him to take. (That was really perverted sounding -_-)**

**Song? **

**I'm thinking mad world and when the children parts come up switch to the Patrick perspective because song ties in with his troubles at school. (Which didn't last very long in the story)**

**If not mad world, than I think I'll come up with something else but for now, Mad World is up there for the song that I'll use. Besides, when I use songs, it makes the fic longer lol.**

**Ok, so using Shakespeare's quote for an Alex line: "Hell is empty. All the devils are here." Kind of revolves his attitude on this quote. Reveal why he **_**really **_**hates Wesker and why he wants him dead.**

**Note: Also want a body pile scene like… ahem, Walking Dead. Where Kaya gets out of the hospital and bodies have been lined up covered in sheets.**


	2. Plot 24

**Plot Chapter 24: Water to the Dead**

**So, Wesker is in the hospital trying to find Kaya and Claire. BUT, Chris and Patrick are still wandering around close by the BSAA HQ. Will they meet up…? Why am I asking myself this…?**

**Anyways, Wesker figures that the power grid is still down and will be for good because they have put the city of New York, under quarantine! OH FUCKING NO!**

***Wesker needs to run into a shit load of zombies and has to figure out how to either defeat all of them, or escape all of them***

**Story line jumps from perspectives. (From Wesker to Claire to Claire to Chris) Why do I continue to write in this dull red color? But you suckers can't see it when I upload to FF. **

**Reading break!**

**So… What's that thing when you put three periods… I don't know. Starts with an E. **

**MICROSOFT WORD! QUIT TELLING ME I HAVE A FRAGMENT THAT I SHOULD CONSIDER REVISING!**

**This is none of your business, Microsoft. Butt out. **

**Ok, Alex Wesker? What's he up to? Oh yeah, that's right, getting his ass whooped by his brother. That's what. **

**Three factors that I want to include in this chapter:**

**Lots and lots of zombies. Zombies are what make the Resident Evil world go around. Without zombies, there would be no cheesy, 1996 Resident Evil. Without zombies, The Walking Dead would not exist and therefore, neither would I.**

**Blood. Blood is a huge symbol in my stories. It represents failure, pain, and achievement all in the same. Blood is not just there in the story. When it is caked upon Wesker's face, it is there to symbolize defeat after getting a beating from Alex. When it's scattered in the snow, it is there to represent dispersal of order and the entering of chaos.**

**Last but not least, reuniting. This does not necessarily mean Wesker meeting back up with Claire. It is who Wesker ends up with is what will matter most. Chris is off doing his own thing like the steroiding homosexual that we all know he is. And although Patrick is with him, he's all like, Uncle Chris… das gay. Ha, not really though because this, folks, is not a parody. This is a drama.**

**Although narrowly escaping zombies and his brother, Wesker is obviously holding his own out there. I mean, come on guys, he just slaughtered an antelope with his bare fucking hands. AND ATE IT.**

**What.**

**A.**

**Boss.**

**$o, Wesker didn't get much healthier either. He's still very sick and Alex sees this. He knows his weaknesses and he isn't afraid to utilize them to his own sick advantages. God, Alex. You are disgusting. **

**When the cards fall, I want Chris to be pressured in working with Wesker because that would be his only hope in getting to Claire and Kaya or for that matter, getting out of NY. And on the other side of the coin, Wesker will be forced to work it out with Chris so he can prove to himself and his son that he is a cooperative man and can handle himself, despite what Chris says. **

***In this chapter, I want Wesker and Patrick to interact a lot (if I fit it in to this chap)* **

***They need to realize even more than they do now that they are father and son. They should trust each other and expect each other to be there if they other shall fall. And just like my main man, Jay Gatsby, you can never have too much of something but when you have it all, you don't know what to do with it. I want Wesker to love his son, because we know he does. And I want Patrick to love his dad because he knows that he does. Sappy lines and cheesy emotions are not what I'm getting at here; I just want raw emotions from father and son. **

**To be brutally honest, I hate kids at a certain age and writing Patrick and Kaya has been a challenge because I don't interact with children on a daily basis… mostly because I dislike them. I'm not quite sure why it's just that they whine and cry when they don't get their way or they're just raised to be little monsters. **

**Kaya and Patrick are so much more than that and that is why it's tough to write them. They really aren't your typical 11 year olds and that is because they were raised knowing that life is unfair, life sucks a little, and life may never give you what you want, and you just have to suck it up.**

**XXXXX**

**Now enough of my rant there. **

**FRAGMENT MY ASS MICROSOFT! YOU'RE A TIT!**

**Oh my god you guys, I am so fucking sore right now you don't even know. **

…**Ah man… I forgot to turn on my fan and now it is deathly silent in here. **

**Shit. **

**My favorite Adventure Time character is Paper Pete. **

**Just thought I'd let you guys know. **

**So in conclusion, I want this chapter to be filled with suspense, fear, loathing, blood, and most certainly family.**

**The end. **


	3. Plot 25

Plot Chapter 26 (technically 25)

No Safety in Numbers

So here we are again, plotting for the next chapter of Shadow of Me. I'm getting to that point where I feel like I have no motivation because I'm literally down to two people who keep up with their reviews for every chapter I post. All in all, I have lost 10 reviewers. This makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong and you no longer like it, then again, why would you boycott something so stupid?

I really doesn't matter; I just want them to come back.

So I found this sick quote that has inspired me to write the next chapter: 

~An old Cherokee told his grandson, "My son, there is a battle between two wolves inside us all. One is Evil. It is anger, jealously, greed, resentment, inferiority, lies, and ego. The other is Good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness, empathy, and truth."

The boy thought about it and asked, "Grandfather, which wolf wins?"

The old man quietly replied, "The one you feed."

~Unknown

Although the author of this awesome quote is unknown, it still reminds me of our all mighty villain/hero, Wesker.

He's always at war with himself, always fighting an internal battle between his good and evil. He has had to choose and will always have to. No matter what he does, he is still tied down because of his other side.

I want to start the chapter off with Wesker just thinking to himself, as if he's narrating things that he's done in the past.

So back to plotting.

Downfall.

Wesker's downfall is slowly approaching with every second that goes by. The grand finale of this story is far from where we stand now, but foreshadowing always needs to take effect.

For this part, the lives of our hero's have to unwind. One by one they are picked apart and examined. The world they now know is beginning to die. If the Man can contain the spread, it won't ever leave the walls of New York. But Alex will have to play his part. This is his fault and now his to control. But will he? I'm sure his sickness will want it to spread to every ends of this earth.

Sick motherfucker.

But, that's what I made him to be. Lol, so it's my fault.

So where we last left of, we left Claire and Wesker in the hospital. Wesker again relays on how much he loves Claire and how he's not afraid to tell her that. They went through their turmoil as enemies and they went through the days where they were friends. Now, they must go through the days of love.

Now Kaya is still trapped in her room unconscious.

In this chapter, I want Chris and Patrick to reunite with Wesker and Claire. Also, I want Chris and Wesker arguing the whole time in their manly, witty banter. As for Chris and Wesker, now is the time to come to terms with each other, suck it up, and be men. They are now fighting a war. And they have to fight it together whether they like it or not.

Ok… I'm done. My back hurts.


	4. Plot 26

**It's chapter 26 bitches:**

**All Weak Hearts**

**I just threw my shoes across the room like a pimp.**

**Moving on!**

**This is a really nice shade of green that I'm writing and you fools will never get to experience this greatness. Wow, I should be plotting and yet I'm bragging about this magnificent color green.**

**So, where did we last leave Wesker? Oh yeah, in the abandoned, run down hospital where he has found Claire, his everlasting love, and is about to find his daughter who, might we mention, is still in a coma. Does Wesker have to carry her out like a fucking potato sack?**

**Who knows, I guess you guys will just have to stick around and find out.**

**Ok this MUST be the chapter where Chris meets back up with Claire and Patrick in tow. Because now that I have everybody in a central group, they have better chances of finding help and or, a way out of NY. BUT WAIT! The TV said there was NO way out so what will they do now?**

**Ah shit!**

**Ok, so Patrick, as you might have already picked out, is a very intelligent yet passive boy who speaks his mind when allowed, but usually keeps to himself unless he's being threatened. Regardless of what his morals are, he stands up for what's right and that is why Claire see's so much of Wesker in him. They are very similar. Wesker stands up for what he believes in although not the best of causes and Patrick is the same way. Although he stands up, he still gets knocked down. And in another case where he's just like his daddy, when worse comes to worse, they let their fists do the talking while the pummel the living shit out of you.**

**I want Chris and Wesker to argue their brains out soon because I think their banter back and forth is entertaining regardless of how offensive it is towards one another. When Chris spits an insult, Wesker **_**always **_**has a witty comeback and that makes Chris steam even more and thus, resulting in them arguing like brothers, again.**

**I'm listening to the Nightmare before Christmas Soundtrack bitches.**

**AND I, JACK! THE PUMPKIN KING!**

**Alright, where the hell did Alex run off to? **

**Jeez IDK. **

**I'M A MASTER OF FRIGHT AND A DEMON OF LIGHT AND I'LL SCARE YOU RIHGT OUT OF YOUR PANTS!**

**So Alex is obviously hiding in the shadows and he's still in NY because he's going to get his revenge. There is something special about Alex that I like to point out and elaborate on because most rivals are out for revenge for their adversaries trumping them in either a game of wits or in a battle. But Alex is somewhat different if not different in every way. He isn't after revenge on Wesker because he's playing the classic villain roll, no, Alex is after revenge because he felt neglected and abused. Alex is a man that grew up with nothing, started off with nothing, and will have nothing because of Albert Wesker. And Alex absolutely despises that. The very thought of their father sickens both of the men yet, Alex sees an utmost disdain for the man because of his lack of devotion to him while Alex thought that Albert was getting all the love. And Albert thought otherwise. He thought that Alex was getting pampered by his father while he and his mother were the ones being neglected. You see, Alex isn't just your typical villain of the 20****th**** century, he's after more than revenge and one of those things on his extensive list is complete humiliation of his hated brother, Albert Wesker. Alex reminds me of Loki, Thor's brother. His vendetta is **_**personal **_**and will forever be **_**personal. **_**Not everyone, if not everyone, will fully understand the brotherly hate between the two Wesker boys.**

**The end. **

**It's 1:30 AM here and my eyes are starting to fail me. Goodnight my duckies! **


	5. Plot 27

Plot

Chapter 27:

Sharks in the Water 

Ha-how's it goin' bro's?

So in our last chapter of Shadow of Me, Wesker fell off a building! Yay! Or rather, he got tackled off the side of the hospital roof.

Now it's sure time to fuck shit up. Well, they both live and Alex is livid. I want him to start beating the living shit out of Wesker. Just kicking the shit out of him like a dog.

And I want Wesker to take it.

Take it because he's too weak to defend himself… takes it because that's all there is left to do. Face his destroyer. Alex, angrier than hell, just degrades him with words. Spits on him, makes him feel like shit.

In Shadow of Me, my umbrella plan was to tear Wesker apart. Reveal what he's really made of. This is where he starts to fall over, this is where he starts to come to terms with life and the fact that he can't have it all. He's still weak as hell because improper sustenance of T and Alex picks that out. He uses that against him, he sucks that life from him with every word he drops and every kick he lands. Wesker doesn't want to live anymore because he can no longer accomplish anything. The very thought of escaping NYC is now so farfetched, he has lost sight of it. He realizes that he can't get out.

The land is filled with sharks who are feasting on his blood.


	6. Plot 28

**PLOT CHAPTER 28:**

**Valley of the Dry Bones**

**Sup bro's? I hope you guys are having a great summer and thank you for taking your time to read SOM. It really means a lot to me that I have so many people who love what I do because there's no me without you! **

**Alrighty then, moving on to chapter 28 of Shadow Of Me! Wesker joins up with Jill who (I guess) knows where they can safely hideout away from the zombies. So in this chapter, I want Wesker and Jill to have a serious talk about Claire and the kids. Like, real talk guys, I think he needs it. Obviously, Wesker's a new guy to fatherhood and I think Jill will be able to help him. Although not being a parent herself, she's gone through much more subtle parenting than he has! **

**Go Jill.**

**Do you guys remember that scene in Jurassic Park III where Erik and Dr. Grant are hiding out in the severed part of the airplane? Well, I kinda want it like that. Some beat down place in the middle of a dangerous place but sturdy enough to hold off the enemies.**

**Things, I guess, have to escalate now. The escape plan will be measured out and then the gang will try everything in their power to get out of the city and away from Alex. Where will they go? Well… that's still undecided. I was thinking somewhere rural, not very big city. Somewhere like the town from that movie, The Mist. A small fishing town or something like that! Somewhere that's not so crowded and people have some privacy. **

**Ok, so back to the now. **

**Jill said that she radioed Chris and he knows where they are, but it's obvious that Wesker is uncomfortable about it because at the moment, he has no idea to where Jill is taking him. It could be miles away from the hospital and Claire will have to make that trek. He knows that although Chris is tough and can hold his own, Wesker know the man is easily overwhelmed by a situation and that is what frightens him. Wesker fears that they will get cornered and Chris will have nothing left to fight with. **

**I guess I'll also have Jill tell how she got away. **

**Do I want a drop scene to Alex or is it too soon?**

**ASJDGLKASLK**

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

**Do you know what song will never get old? Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People. **

**In which I am listening to right now, as I type to you good people. **

**ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THE PUMPED UP KICKS YOU BETTER RUN BETTER RUN! OUTRUN MY GUN. ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THE PUMPED UP KICKS YOU BETTER RUN BETTER RUN FASTER THAN MY BULLET!**

**Ok.**

**I really want to play Amnesia but I'm too scared.**

**I wanted to call this chapter Valley of the Dry Bones because I guess it really describes what's happening. Hell, every one of them has gone through it once and none of them want to go through it again. Sometimes, you just have to face your fears and put your boot down. **

**Chris, Claire, Jill, and Wesker have all witnessed an unspeakable horror. **

**Raccoon City. **

**All of them survived and all of them will forever be plagued with the memories. Valley of the Dry Bones simply means that they are all washed up now. They lead simple lives and now that dry life is crumbling under its own initial drama. **

**See ya, bro's. Gonna go play Pokemon XD cause I'm a 17 year old child.**


	7. Plot 29

Plot Chapter 29:

I'll Come Again

Barf.

Ok, hey guys. Where did all of my reviewers go? Ah, no probs. I'm still gonna do this. It doesn't matter to me really whether I lose all of you or if I can only hang onto two or three of you, this won't stop because I love what has happened to this story and I am proud of it to say the least. I enjoy telling stories and this is why I'm here and this is why I'm not stopping. At times I may be really down and out but then I look at all of you guys who have spent your time reading what I have written just for plain fun and how much you enjoy it, and how much you continue to coax me to add more and more. It means the world to me that I have people of all ages from all over the world reading something that just popped in my head one day. I am eternally grateful for all of the love and compassion given to me by you, my loyal readers. Please, I ask you to continue on your reign of awesomeness and continue to read Shadow of Me and other works that I throw out there.

So that's my thank you rant!

Chapter 29 will be the reuniting of Wesker, Jill, and the others. Eden will be brought up and Chris thinks it's a bad idea. He thinks that it's suicide to even attempt to leave base camp. Typical Chris. BUT the only downside of his argument is that they NEED proper care for Kaya and Wesker otherwise they will be forced to force the elements! Nature and all that shit.

ALSO! Wesker is still being hunted by Alex and that sucks a major fuck.

Anyways…

When Wesker and Claire are reunited, I want it to be so subtly sweet that my feels start to hurt when I'm writing it and ultimately, I want your feels to hurt too.

TAKE IT!

But yeah… I never really plan out the chapter, I know I write out this whole plot thing and it kind of helps but when I start a chapter, things and ideas just pop in my head and are written down. There really is no initial planning that goes into the chapters. It's just me opening a word document and slamming my fingers on the keyboard. Things just sound great and I put them down. I'll go back and reword certain things but what is written down then and there usually stays there with little to no changes.

Ok, bye… I gotta get to bed I think it's like… 3 am here.

Wait… lemme check the time…

Nope, I was totes wrong lol it's only 1:40 here.


End file.
